Wingless Angel-Epilogue
Wingless Angel-Epilogue Third-Person P.O.V 8 years later.. Christopher looked upon the grey-streak of hair that fell over his face. He smiled, a few years ago, growing old was simply nothing more than a dream. Now it was happening for real, he couldn't be more happier.This year marked his 25th birthday, well technically it was his 28th, because he spent three years of he's life as a immortal. I retreated to the big tent that was beside the sword arena, it was sort of his 'HQ' now being that he was now the 'combat-trainer' at camp. Chiron had offered him the job, and without formal education, it was the best deal he had. It was midday; there was nobody at the sword-arena because of the heat. He was glad for it though, the sunlight still made him nauseous and he thought of taking a nap, if someone wanted to train, they would wake him up. He sat on a chair that he had placed there, his tent was beside the one Mrs.O'Leary stayed in. They had a mutual friendship, as Christopher was more of a 'cat-person', but Christopher didn't mind her company. No sooner had he close his eyes, his phone rang. Christopher swore under his breath, and picked the phone up. It was Theresa. "I'm trying to sleep, don't disturb me." He scowled into the phone and then hung up, not waiting for her responce. He put the phone down and closed his eyes again. Theresa was probably going to talk while he just listened, like always. She and her father was setting up an art show in some place that name slips Christopher's mind. She would talk for hours about art-stuff and things which made no sense to Christopher, so there were times that he actually fell asleep during those conversations. Christopher closed his eyes again, only to be awakened by someone calling his name. Christopher stood up and sighed, it was his job afterall to train those who want to train. When he stepped out of the tent, he was surprised because the person who had called was not someone who wanted to train, rather it was Vanessa, Theresa's half-sister, a daughter of Hemera. Like Christopher, she was one of the adult demigods that continued to stay at Camp even though they have careers and houses.They stayed around to help younger demigods and the staff members. She was married to Henry, a child of Hades. She greeted me with a smile. "Hello Christopher." "Same to you Vanessa. What do I owe the pleasure?" Christopher asked. "Well I actually have to do a few errands and Henry's busy, so I thought maybe you could help me out?" She motioned at the two boys that clung on to her legs. It was obvious they were her children, they looked like her, and one of them had white hair like her, while the other had black hair. Both of them had the red eyes that their father had. Christopher looked at her, puzzled. "You want me to babysit? Me? The combat-trainer who has done nothing except kill in his life and you want me, to take care of your children?" Vanessa smiled at him. "I knew you would be ecstatic." She bent down to look at her children. "You two be good and listen to Uncle Christopher okay?" Both of them nodded. Vanessa kissed their cheeks and then waved goodbye at me and her children. Christopher sent her you owe me look as she walked away. Christopher looked down and looked at the children, they looked barely 6. He sighed. He knelt to look at the kids in the eye. "So, what are your names?" The kid with the white hair and red eyes raised his hand and stepped forward. "I'm Luke!" The other kid, who was more shy, whispered. "I'm Nicolas." "Well Nick and Luke, it's nice to meet you." Christopher said. "Nice to meet you too." Nicolas said. "Uh, Uncle Christopher? Have we met? Because you look familiar." Luke said. "I don't think so. But the two of you do remind me of some people I knew." Christopher replied. "Really?" Nicolas's face lit up at the comment. "Yup." Christopher stood up, "How about I tell you about them? Let's go into the tent first, it's too hot here." "Okay!" Luke said, holding Christopher's hand. Nicolas then did the same. "Who were they Uncle Christopher?" Nicolas asked. "Well they were my brothers, you look like them. And they have similiar names too, Lucian and Nicholas." "Really?" Both of them asked in union. "Yup." Christopher guided them to two chairs in the tent. "Wait here." And he walked away, went to a table that held his belongings. He searched through them till he saw the book. It was a simple small black book, it was his journal, he had lost it a few years ago, hoping that some poor soul would find it, read it and give him a reason in life. Unfortunately, Aeolus found it, gave it to hermes, then gave it back to him. Christopher gave out a short laugh. He didn't remember exactly what happened, luckily he wrote everything in his journal. He returned to the two brothers, who were sitting quietly in their chairs. Christopher took a chair and placed himself in between them. The brother closed the distance between them and him, and listened attentively. "You ready?" Christopher asked them. They nodded. Christopher cleared his throat, opened the book, revealing the words "Dark Reflections" written on the front page and began to read the first paragraph from the journal. "Okay Look. Don't think you're reading this just because you came across this, from what i know from my time as a half-blood, things always happen for a reason. Whatever information you get from what i'm going to tell you,use it, might be useful. But first to understand the future, first you need to understand the past." The End The Fallen Angel Series Main Page Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light|Next Book--->]] Author's Note: And the third book is over. I have had a great time doing these books. But this is not the end!!!! There will be sub-stories here and here(eventually, when I get around to do them). For those of you who have read my stories from the start to the end, I thank you! You guys rock! For those of you who have been giving me support, I have four words for you: You.Guys.Are.Awesome! P.S. There is a secret in this chapter, can you find it? o.o? Leave a comment on the talk page if you can! Again, thanks guys! Peace! Archie:Being normal is overrated 11:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page